


Harmonies and Happiness

by queenofpranking



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Adopted Lena, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, And starts a band!, Aromantic, Aromantic Asexual Uno, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Donald Duck, Bisexual Launchpad, Bisexual Male Character, Disabled Character, Donald is tired of Della and Scrooge's shit, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Drake Mallard, Gay Male Character, Gay Panchito, He goes off with his friends, I'm making him aro-ace to be a little shit, M/M, Multi, No I am not making Uno ace-aro because he's a robot, Pansexual Character, Pansexual José Carioca, Parent Donald Duck, Trans Male Character, Trans fenton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofpranking/pseuds/queenofpranking
Summary: When Donald is finally tired of being his family's sacrificial goat, he ups and leaves when he finishes high school with his best friends, and they all sign up for a label, which starts them on a journey to an exciting life.
Relationships: Drake Mallard/Launchpad McQuack, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose, José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles
Comments: 40
Kudos: 131





	1. How To Start A Band

Donald didn’t know what he was doing. And he thinks that it’s super obvious to his friends.

“Alright, what’s going on.” Uno said, the mallard shifting to take pressure off his legs, the prosthetics having been on too long.

Donald started moving around his room on autopilot, helping Uno take off the prosthetics, handing a Pep to Jose and Drake, and sitting on his bed.

“I want to try and get a label to hire us. One that my uncle doesn’t run, preferably.” He said, watching in mild amusement at the chaos he creates with that one sentence. Drake squawks and falls out of his chair, Jose chokes on his Pep, Panchito jerks in surprise so fast that he hits his hand on Donald’s desk, Uno is looking at Donald like he’s crazy, it’s almost beautiful in a way.

“Wh-What the actual  _ hell _ Donald??” Drake croaks, staring at his friend since sophomore year.

“I’m tired of all of the adventures, and Della and Uncle Scrooge pushing me around, and I’m  _ especially _ tired of being a sacrifice for their desires.” Donald says bitterly, not seeing the darkness that coats everyone else’s eyes at the reminder of their friend being the first to be hurt or taken on those adventures.

“Well then, I’m with you.” Uno said, smiling a bit when Donald’s head snaps to him, a shocked look on his face.

“Sim, I agree with Uno, I am also ready to join you Donald.” Jose said, a grin on his face.

The others are soon agreeing, laughing when Donald looks at them, speechless.

“Are…are you sure??” Donald rasped.

“As sure as you are when cooking.” Panchito said.

“Well…Alright then. Let’s find us a record label.” Donald said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright Mr. Zeplion, next is a band who calls themselves…Bad Luck Charm?” An owl says, looking confused at her clipboard.

“Let them in.” A lion wearing a three piece suit said, waving her out kindly. He watched as two ducks (one a mallard and one a Pekin) walked in, followed by a green parrot, and a red rooster. They got into position, with the rooster at the electric guitar, the parrot at the drums, the mallard at the piano, and the white duck at the mic. The Pekin nervously opened his mouth.

“I’m so sorry about my voice, but if you wouldn’t mind giving us a chance, we can show you what we can do?” the duck said, looking sad and scared about the raspy voice that sprung from his throat. Zeplion cocked an eyebrow, but then leaned forwards and pressed a button.

“I’m willing to listen. Show me what you’ve got.”

All four of their faces lit up, and they nodded. They went quiet for a moment, and then the parrot counted them off. After a few notes, the duck opened his mouth. And out came a very versatile voice.

“ _ I've been so good _

_ I've been helpful and friendly _

_ I've been so good _

_ Why am I feeling empty? _

_ I've been so good _

_ I've been so good this year _

_ I've been so good _

_ But it's still getting harder _

_ I've been so good _

_ Where the hell is the karma? _

_ I've been so good _

_ I've been so good this year _ ”

The duck looked up, seeming to look straight into Zeplion’s eyes.

“ _ Why are you asking me why? _

_ My days and nights are filled with disappointment _

_ Fine, oh, no, everything's fine _

_ I'm not sure why I booked today's appointment _ ”

The four of them seemed to relax more, with the singer dancing a bit and the others smiling at him as he strutted around in the booth.

“ _ I've been so good _

_ I've been helpful and friendly _

_ I've been so good _

_ Why am I feeling empty? _

_ I've been so good _

_ I've been so good this year _

_ And I've been so good _

_ But it's still getting harder _

_ I've been so good _

_ Where the hell is the karma? _

_ I've been so good _

_ I've been so good this year _ ”

The three other birds started to bop their heads to the song.

“ _ What? Am I normal or not? _

_ Am I crazier than other patients? _

_ Right, I've done everything right _

_ So where's the karma, Doc? I've lost my patience _ ”

Zeplion was in shock. This voice comes out of the same throat that sounded like it had tried to fight sandpaper, and lost?

“ _ 'Cause I've been so good _

_ I've been working my ass off _

_ I've been so good _

_ Still, I'm lonely and stressed out _

_ I've been so good _

_ I've been so good this year _

_ And I've been so good _

_ But it's still getting harder _

_ I've been so good _

_ Where the hell is the karma? _

_ I've been so good _

_ I've been so good this year _ ”

The other three opened their mouths and sang a wordless harmony for him.

“ _ Ah, ah, ah _

_ Ah, ah, ah _

_ I've been so good this year _

_ I've been so good this year _ ”

Then, the music slowed down, the other three’s smile dimming. They apparently know what was coming up. Zeplion did not, and leaned forwards, intrigued.

“ _ Time, I know we're out of time _

_ But what if sad thoughts come and I can't stop it? _

_ Bye, I don't wanna say bye _

_ If only I could keep you in my pocket _ ”

Suddenly, the white duck looked up again, this time, Zeplion was surprised at the sorrow and heartache he could see in the duck’s eyes. The music stopped altogether except for the occasional beat of the bass drum.

“ _ To give me some diagnosis of why I'm so hollow _

_ Please give me instructions, I promise I'll follow _

_ I tripped on my ankle and fractured my elbow _

_ But doesn't that mean that the tour's gonna sell, though? _

_ I try to explain the good faith that's been wasted _

_ But after an hour, it sounds like complaining _

_ Wait, don't go away, can I lie here forever? _

_ You say that I'm better, why don't I feel better? _

_ The universe works in mysterious ways _

_ But I'm starting to think it ain't working for me _

_ Doctor, should I be good, should I be good this year? _ ”

Zeplion was surprised. He sat there for a few moments, but snapped out of it when he saw that the four of them were slowly becoming discouraged. He leaned forwards and pressed the button again. 

And then he made the best decision of his life.

“How would you boys like to sign onto my record label?”


	2. Meeting the Bassist

“Okay boys, I noticed that you needed a bassist, and I thought that Mr. Crackshell-Cabrera would be the perfect fit. A lot of people can’t seem to fit his style of music, but I think he’ll fit right in with you guys.” Mr. Zeplion said, opening the door to a changing room.

The band plus their friend (another pekin, it looked like) walked in to see a very pretty brown feathered duck changing, showing off the surgery scars on his chest, and a nice set of abs framed by some slim but firm biceps.

Donald tripped. Jose fell over. Panchito choked on his spit. Drake made a high-pitched noise in the back of his throat while his face turned beet red.

Uno put his head in his hands. ‘ _ Romantics. _ ’ I thought to himself.

The brown feathered duck looked over and lit up, making the (very gay) band panic even more.

Then he came over.

“Hola! I’m Fenton! Nice to meet you all! I hope we can get along great!” He said, in a cute, higher pitched voice.

“Perdoe-me pai, pois vou cometer um pecado.” Jose muttered, with Donald and Panchito nodded.

“I’m sorry? I only caught a bit of that. I can only speak Spanish, French, English, and Russian at the moment. Porteguese is still a work in progress for me.” Fenton said.

“Ah, nothing too important.” Jose said, while Panchito started muttering what sounded like the Hail Marys behind him.

“I’m Jose. The rooster behind me is Panchito, the mallard is Uno, and the taller pekin is Drake, while the shorter one is Donald. Pleasure to meet you.”

Fenton grabbed Jose’s hand and shook it firmly, making Donald whimper softly at the strong grip the guy had.

“Nice to meet you too! Now!” He pulled his hand away to clap his hands together. “Who’s ready to start!?”

“I’d suggest putting a shirt on first, Fenton.” Uno said, sweating a bit when he felt the weight of all of his friend’s glares on his face.

Fenton blushed and rubbed the back of his neck, laughing slightly.

“Ah, yeah, sorry. I forgot that I didn’t have a shirt on.” He leans down and throws a shirt on, one that ends up hugging his physique.

“Alright, let’s party!” Fenton yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

“I think he’ll fit in just fine…” Donald murmured. The other three nodded rapidly.

‘ _ Romantics _ ’ Uno reiterated in his mind, rolling his eyes.

The five joined Fenton, and they started to write their first song together.


	3. Debuts and Fun Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I realized that I forgot to put the translation of the last chapters Portuguese in the note at the bottom. Jose was saying for God to forgive him since he was going to commit a sin, talking about how he was willing to jump Fenton. I'll remember to put any and all translations in the bottom note from now on! Sorry again!

“Alright, who the  _ fuck _ hid my shirt from me?” Donald asked, walking out of the tour bus’ bathroom. The rest of the band shrugged, but when Donald turned to look for his shirt some more, Fenton and Jose bumped fists, as the band (minus Uno) sat back to watch their lead singer’s back and arms flex as he searched.

“Alright everyone,” The bus driver yelled, walking back into the living area, “we’re here! Welcome to the first stop on your debut tour!”

The band gulped. They…they were nervous-rightfully so. It would be their first time onstage, in front of a bunch of people. Until now, they’ve only done music videos and vlogs.

What if they fucked the show up? What if no one showed up tonight? What if…

Their minds were swirling with worst case scenarios.

“Calm down you guys. I can practically  _ hear _ your nervous thoughts!” Drake said, carrying one of the amps onto the stage.

“Sorry…” Panchito said, the others blushing at being caught.

“Now, you guys are going to do  _ great _ . You’ve been practicing for months for this moment. Just relax, and have fun.”

Donald sighed. “Thanks Drake. Whatever would we do without you?”

“Die, probably.” Drake said, walking away.

“Well, you heard the man,” Uno said, “Let’s get to work!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was time.

“Okay…” Donald took a deep breath. “Let’s do this, fellas.”

The others nodded, then they walked out onstage.

The place was pretty packed. Not sold out, they were told, but a lot of people still bought tickets.

They got onstage while the lights were off, and Uno used his keyboard to hit the first few notes.

A bunch of violins started playing, catching the audience’s attention. Then a guitar and bass joined in along with the drums. Then the lights turned on for the audience to see the band, just as Donald grabbed the mic.

“ _ You reside in grand disguises _

_ Just to get, get away from it all _

_ Falsify the life you're hiding _

_ Just to get, get away from it all _

_ But the truth we pursue as we all beg you to _ ”

Donald took the microphone off the stand and started to walk around the stage, making the crowd go wild.

“ _ Kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress _

_ I'm afraid that the spotlight dried you up, whoa, whoa oh _ ”

Every time he mentioned killing something, a light went out above the band. Not super noticeable, since there are so many, but a couple of people in the audience were curious about what was going on.

“ _ Shut your mouth, you make me sick with _

_ All the lies, all the lies that you spill _

_ Slip and fall, I'll watch you drown in _

_ All the lies, all the lies that you spill _ ”

Fenton joined in on certain words, making a pretty harmony with the singer.

“ _ As you're tongue-tied, did you believe it? _

_ False pride never existed _

_ Now I am cutting ties clean off _

_ And I can breathe at last _ ”

Donald looked out into the crowd, making a few people in the first row suck a breath in due to his deep and sharp blue eyes seeming to flare with a fire.

“ _ So we all stand enthralled by this bland curtain call _

_ And the truth we pursue as we all, we all beg you to _ ”

He smirked, making a few girls swoon a bit.

“ _ Kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress _

_ I'm afraid that the spotlight dried you up, whoa, whoa oh _ ”

More lights went out.

“ _ Don't even think about it _

_ Don't even think about it, no _

_ We're begging you _

_ To kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress _

_ Or kill us all _ ”

Even more went out. Now everyone was noticing.

“ _ Stop there and peer inside of me _

_ You'll find a man once lost at sea _

_ But all the while I would think to myself _

_ It's not the end, it's not the end at all _ ”

Donald sang, looking out above the crowd, seeming to be lost in thought. Which, he was. He was thinking of his life before he decided to leave his sister and uncle. He really  _ did _ feel lost.

“ _ So sick of nothing going right _

_ Sail on along into the night _

_ Not even death could stand in the way _

_ You never even tried in the first place _ ”

He smirked again, then winked at a dog in the front row. She screamed, and shook her friend’s arm.

“ _ Kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress _

_ I'm afraid that the spotlight dried you up, whoa, whoa oh _ ”

Even more lights went out. There were only about ten left.

“ _ Don't even think about it _

_ Don't even think about it, no _

_ We're begging you _

_ To kill the lights, kill the actor, kill the actress _

_ Or kill us all _

_ Or kill us all _

_ Or kill us all. _ ”

Then the last of the lights went out, leaving only five dim lights, each hitting a band member. That’s when the audience noticed that the band’s makeup was actually glow in the dark paint.

Donald had a bright neon blue wave motif going across his face, framing his eyes and making them pop.

Panchito had a neon yellow flame motif going down one side of his face, making him seem rugged and cool.

Uno had neon green circuit motif going down both sides of his face, across his eyes, making them look like they were glowing.

Jose had a dark neon purple cloud winding around his face and onto his neck, making him seem mysterious, which wasn’t helped by his smirk.

And Fenton had red stars across the bridge of his nose, giving him a sweet and innocent look.

The crowd went wild, and Panchito grabbed the mic from Donald.

“Thank you everyone, for coming out tonight!” he said to the crowd. “Now onto our next song!”

Jose counted out, and started a beat with his bass drum.

Donald took a breath.

“ _ Hung pictures of Patron Saints up on my wall… _ ”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I told you guys you could do it!” Drake exclaimed, hugging them all.

“That was exhilarating!” Uno cried, beaming. The others nodded, speechless.

“And to think,” Donald said, “This was just our first show.”

“Oh meu Deus.” Jose murmured.

“Indeed. Well, let’s have some fun then!” Panchito said, making the others whoop in glee.

Donald stood back and watched his best friends-his  _ family _ chatter and jest with each other.

‘ _ I’m so glad I decided to do this. I wouldn’t trade this for the world. _ ’ He thought to himself.

He wondered what was going to come next in life for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh meu Deus=Oh my God (Portuguese)


	4. Next in Life

\--Two Months Later--

Apparently, what was going to come next in his life was a daughter.

“Uh, Donal’, not that we don’t love you or anything, or that we don’t trust your judgment, we do…but…why is there a child on the bus?” Jose asked, while the rest of the band was staring at the girl.

She looked…emaciated. That’s the first thing that popped into Jose’s head. She probably hasn’t eaten well in days, maybe even weeks. The next thing that caught his eye was the fact that…she looked a  _ lot _ like Donald. There were stark differences, of course, like her having narrower eyes and a wider beak, but she had the same piercing blue-green eyes that Donald did, and even had the same hairstyle Donald used to have back during their freshman year of high school.

“The child has a name.” She snarked. “It’s Lena.”

‘ _ Ah, so  _ **_that’s_ ** _ why Donald brought her in. She’s exactly like him. _ ’ The band members thought.

“Well then Lena, why did Donald bring you here?” Uno asked.

“I dunno. He saw me, got a weird look on his face, and just…started ushering me to the bus.” Lena said, shrugging.

“Ah, I see…” Uno said, before walking into the back of the bus to confront Donald.

“Hey Uno, did you meet Lena yet?” Donald said, turning to see an angry Uno staring at him with his arms crossed.

“Uh-oh.”

“Uh-oh is right, Donald Fauntleroy Duck. Ma che cazzo fai Donald? Non puoi rapire ragazzini dalla strada come se nulla fosse. Ti sei rincoglionito!?” Uno said, pulling on Donald’s ear.

“Owowowowowowow, Uno,  _ please _ !” Donald complained. The two came to the front of the bus and pushed him to sit next to the kid.

“Now, explain.” Uno said, recrossing his arms.

“She was all alone! Her aunt just  _ abandoned _ her! She punched me in the stomach when I scared her, and left a huge bruise!” Donald exclaimed, pulling up his shirt to show off a small fist sized bruise on his stomach. “Then we talked a bit and we got along a lot better than first expected!”

“So what I’m hearing is that since she has no family that wants her, and she was able to give you a good bruise, you want to keep her?” Fenton said.

“I kept all of you, didn’t I?” Donald shot back.

The others exclaimed in surprise and mock hurt, but ultimately stopped when they saw the girl yawn and put her head on Donald’s shoulder.

“Oh no.” Jose murmured.

Donald smiled, and started petting her hair, humming a song.

“Oh  _ no _ .” Panchito moaned, running a hand through his hair.

The kid-no, Lena-snuggled into Donald’s side and sighed happily.

“Fuck. She’s not leaving. They’ve gotten attached to each other.” Drake said.

“Fine.  _ Fine _ . She can stay. But you have to legally adopt her.” Uno said, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

“I will tomorrow before the show. …Thanks, you guys.” Donald said, looking up at his band with a happy sparkle in his eyes. Everyone stood up straighter at the sight, and smiled back.

“Only you would want to adopt a kid after 5 hours of meeting her.” Fenton said, shaking his head.

“What can I say, it’s a talent.” Donald said, puffing out his chest in faux pride.

“…You do know she’s going to be spoiled rotten, right?” Panchito said after a few moments of silence.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Donald said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alright Mr. Duck, I am pleased to announce that Lena is now Lena Duck.” The lawyer said, signing the bottom of the paper, smiling.

“Thank you so much!” Donald said, shaking the cat’s hand excitedly.

The two walked out to see Lena pacing in nervousness.

“Well?” Lena asked, looking up at Donald.

Donald bent down and opened his arms, pulling her into a hug. “Welcome to the family, Lena Duck.”

Lena was quiet for a bit, and then returned the hug with vigor, crying. “Thanks…Dad.” She muttered.

Donald teared up a bit, and hugged his daughter-his  _ daughter _ !-even closer.

He stood up, holding Lena in his arms, and turned to the lawyer, thanking him again, then turned his head to look at Lena.

“Ready to go home?” He asked.

“Yeah…yeah I am.” Lena said back, snuggling into her dad’s-her  _ dad’s _ !-shoulder.

And they walked out of the firm, starting their new lives together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

\--Five Months Later--

“THANK YOU SAN BERNARD!” Donald screamed into his mic, sweating profusely from the last number. The crowd was screaming and yelling joyously, until Donald held up his hand to calm them down.

After they did, he said to the crowd, “Now, this is a new song I wrote about my life, and it needs an extra singer, so I would like for you guys to put your hands together for my daughter, Lena Duck!”

The crowd screamed and clapped as a duckling who looked exactly like Donald came onto the stage and waved nervously. Donald bent down and talked to her quietly, the crowd being unable to hear him.

Some girls “aw”ed and others swooned a bit at seeing the rockstar be so caring and gentle with his kid.

He then stood up and said, “Well, here goes our hopefully newest song; Family.”

Fenton started a few chords, and Donald opened his mouth.

“ _ They got my blood up in their veins _

_ I get a cut, they feel my pain _

_ They got my heart, they got my soul _

_ They know the stuff nobody knows _ ”

He smiled at his friend, who smiled back.

“ _ When we're out for dinner we're cussing like sailors _

_ The people are staring and talking in whispers _

_ ‘Hey what's with the strange breed?’ _ "

The music picked up.

“ _ They is my family, they is my family _

_ They might be crazy, but they is my family _

_ You can't get to them unless you get through me _

_ You fuck with them you fuck with me _ ”

The crowd was having the time of their lives, dancing to this new song. Then Lena opened her mouth and sang in a sweet voice.

“ _ And if you're standing on the ledge _

_ I'll pull you down, put you to bed _

_ And if you're bleeding from the heart _

_ I'll come around, and clean it up _ ”

Donald joined in making the next couple of lines a duet.

“ _ When we're at the party we're dancing on tables _

_ The people are staring like they got a peephole _ ”

Lena then stopped and hid behind Donald’s leg, blushing, apparently unable to sing anymore. Donald smiled and continued on, putting a comforting hand on top of his daughter's head, but continued on.

“ _ ‘Hey look at the strange breed’ _

_ They is my family, they is my family _

_ They might be crazy, but they is my family _

_ You can't get to them unless you get through me _

_ You fuck with them you fuck with me _ ”

On the last line, Donald pointed at himself and gave a feral but handsome grin, making a few people whistle. As the music slowed Lena seemed to get a second wind of confidence and joined in the next few lines, making the daughter-father sound very nice.

“ _ A motley crew, a rodeo _

_ A goddamn zoo, a circus show _

_ But oh don't you know how it goes _

_ We are all walking each other home _ ”

The music picked up again as the father and daughter danced on stage together, making everyone go crazy at the cute sight. The rest of the band joined in, seeing how Lena forgot about her mic to dance with her dad.

“ _ They is my family, they is my family _

_ They might be crazy, but they is my family _

_ You can't get to them unless you get through me _

_ You fuck with them you fuck with me _ ”

Lena then seemed to remember her mic, and joined in again for the last rendition of the chorus, making another part of the harmony jump out as she and her dad jumped around the stage together excitedly. The two of them also got the crowd to sing the last chorus with them as well.

“ _ They is my family, they is my family _

_ They might be crazy, but they is my family _

_ You can't get to them unless you get through me _

_ You fuck with them you fuck with me _ ”

The song slowly faded out, and Lena stood next to her dad on stage, flushed and beaming like a loon.

The crowd went crazy. Lena’s smile dropped into a surprised face, just before Donald picked her up and tossed her in the air, making her laugh loudly. Then he put her down, and gently pushed her off, watching happily as she waved goodbye to the crowd as she jogged off.

“Wasn’t she amazing!? I love her so much!” Donald exclaimed, continuing with “So this next song is dedicated to her!”

“DAD, STOP, YOU’LL EMBARRASS ME!” Lena’s voice screamed from the wings.

Donald chuckled and said “Anyway, here’s the song I wrote for her.”

He took a deep breath and started.

“ _ She keeps Moët et Chandon, in her pretty cabinet. 'Let them eat cake,' she says, just like Marie Antoinette _ …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uno is Italian, and what he's saying is roughly:  
> What the fuck are you doing donald!? You can't kidnap kids from the street like nothing, what is wrong with you? Are you crazy!?  
> Btw, I have a friend who is Italian (@Lagt) who helped me with the translation.


	5. "I Can't Help Falling In Love With You is so true" -Drake Mallard

“I need more help backstage,” Drake said, pushing the tour bus’s doors open.

“Hey, guys, nice to see you, miss talking to you, lovely weather we’re having,” Donald said, mimicking Drake’s voice pretty well.

“I saw you yesterday, shut up. Now, you guys need to get more people to help backstage.” Drake said, crossing his arms.

“I have a couple of old high school friends who love us and who would  _ love _ to help!” Fenton said, grabbing his phone.

“Is one of them this Gyro you talk about all of the time?” Jose asked, raising an eyebrow.

Fenton blushed as he held his phone up to his ear. “Hey, babe!” He chirped, making the band laugh at the unsaid confirmation. Fenton flipped them all off and walked into the back of the bus to talk to his fiance.

About twenty minutes later, he came back out, smiling widely.

“They both said yes!” He said.

“Thank you, Fenton!” Drake said happily, hugging the other duck.

“They’ll be here in about two days!” Fenton replied, hugging Drake back.

\--Two Days Later--

Drake slammed the bus door open and quickly slammed it closed, his feathers doing nothing to hide his blush.

“FENTON!” He screeched, making everyone in the bus jump from the sudden noise.

“Yeah?” Fenton asked, poking his head out from his bed.

“YOU!” Drake screamed, pointing an accusing finger at his friend, who smirked.

“You met Lp, didn’t you?” Fenton said, making the Peking sputter.

“He’s hot! And tall! And  _ respectful _ and-and-” Drake threw himself onto the couch.

“I have to move. I have to leave. He’s too much. He’s like a puppy! A giant, strong, ridiculously handsome puppy!” He moaned, scrubbing his face.

“He’s also single.” Fenton threw out.

“OH MY GOD!” Drake screamed again, grabbing a throw pillow and shoving it over his face.

“Drake, why are you freaking out so much? Usually, you’re pretty suave.” Donald said from the bathroom doorway.

A bunch of mumbling was his reply.

“Sorry meu amigo apaixonado, but we didn’t quite get that.” Jose said, gently pulling the pillow off Drake’s still red face.

“...He complimented my DW pin and started geeking out about him.” Drake said, looking away from the others.

“Oh, Darkwing Duck? Yeah, Lp has been a fan of him since we were like, five.” Fenton said.

Drake made a high pitched sound in the back of his throat and buried his head in his hands as all of his friends laughed.

“That’s probably why Drake’s freaking out about him. He’s also been a huge fan of Darkwing Duck since forever, and to have a handsome bird suddenly be able to keep up with him and his oldest hyper fixation is probably making Drake fall more and more in love with him.” Uno said, throwing his arm over Drake’s shoulder, and gently pulling the smaller duck into his side, which Drake took full advantage of by snuggling into his friend’s side.

“What should I do!?” Drake moaned out, burying his head into the crook of Uno’s neck.

“This probably won’t help you or anything, but I’ve been hugged by those arms. They are heaven. Just talk to him.” Fenton said, pulling his head inside of his bed to comfort his fiance as he started to wake up.

“Okay. Okay, I will.” Drake said, slowly getting up and shaking out his limbs like he’s getting ready for a fight instead of talking to someone. He then shook his head, patted his cheeks, and walked out.

The bus was silent for a few seconds, before…

“Twenty bucks on them dating by the end of the month.” Uno said, pulling twenty bucks out and putting them into a jar next to him labeled ‘ Bet Jar ’.

“Nah, I give it two weeks,  _ max _ .” Panchito said, putting in his own twenty dollars.

“Two months and Lp is the one to ask Drake out.” Fenton’s voice came from his curtained bed, his hand sticking out with a twenty in it.

Donald took it, and took out his own twenty dollar bill, and said, “I call four months, and that they’ll accidentally admit their attraction to each other at the same time.” He then puts both twenties in the jar.

“Alright. May the best man win.” Uno said, writing down everyone’s bets. The others nodded and went on with their days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meu amigo apaixonado-my passionate friend in Portuguese.


End file.
